Un simple coéquipier ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Kageyama éprouve de drôles de sentiments pour Hinata. Il a beau y réfléchir, il n'arrive pas à mettre de nom dessus. Et si la réponse arrivait enfin, arriverait-il à l'accepter ? Quelque sois la vérité ? Et pour Hinata, que représente Kageyama ?
1. Kageyama Tobio

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir A Tous !**_

 _ **Et me voici me voilà avec ma toute première fic sur ce fandom. Cela fait déjà un bout de temps que cette idée traînait dans ma tête, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me lances.**_

 _ **Cette fic sera en deux chapitres et le second sortira mercredi prochain.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter hormis :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE**_

 _ **PS : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Grande ou petite, elles font toujours un grand plaisir à l'auteur ! ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Un simple coéquipier ?**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Kageyama Tobio.**_

Kageyama Tobio, passeur de génie pour certains, roi tyrannique pour d'autres, s'entraînait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Seul dans le gymnase du lycée de Karasuno, il commença à ramasser un à un les ballons qui traînaient ça et là dans la pièce avant de les remettre, une nouvelle fois à leur place d'origine, dans le panier. Il se plaça juste à côté, derrière la ligne de service avant de s'emparer du premier ballon qui se présenta à lui. Il inspira profondément avant de le lancer en l'air et de s'élancer derrière ce dernier qu'il frappa de toute ses forces.

Après une nouvelle série de services, et le panier de nouveau vide, Kageyama se laissa tomber le long du mur, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il était à peine dix-sept heures, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, que ce soit par ses coéquipiers ou par le coach. Le capitaine lui-même leur avait demandé de garder cette soirée pour le repos avant leur match contre Wakunan et, éventuellement Aoba Jōsai, match qui compterait alors pour les demi-finales. Ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, ne lui avait pas plu, mais pas du tout et il s'était presque retrouvé à supplier Sawamura pour avoir les clés du gymnase. Voyant que son jeune joueur ne changerait pas d'avis, le capitaine s'était finalement résigné à les lui remettre.

\- Mais pas plus de deux heures, je te veux en forme demain, lui avait tout de même dit Sawamura avant de lui remettre les fameuses clés.

\- Compris, avait répondu Tobio avant de refermer sa main sur la petite clé.

Les yeux fermés, Kageyama retrouvait enfin une respiration normale. Il se releva finalement. Une fois encore il devait ramasser tous les ballons s'il voulait pouvoir continuer. Alors qu'il en ramassait un près du filet, il se surprit à regarder l'emplacement où se trouverait normalement son coéquipier, Hinata, s'il avait été présent. Alors qu'il tournait finalement le dos, ne voulant pas penser une nouvelle fois au rouquin, il crut entendre :

\- Kageyama !

Il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Non, Hinata n'était pas là... Il avait beau en ignorer la raison, mais entendre Hinata l'appeler, prononcer son nom, faisait toujours battre la chamade à son cœur. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais voir un sourire illuminer le visage du jeune joueur lui mettait du baume au cœur, lui donnant presque envie de sourire à son tour... ce qui au final avait le don de l'énerver. Bien sûr c'était au final Hinata qui en payait le prix, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce dernier provoquait chez lui tellement de nouveaux sentiments qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, qu'il se sentait de plus en plus perdu en sa présence et plus que tout, ne pas comprendre, ne pas connaître les raisons de tous ceci, le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. _Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_ Ne cessait finalement de se demander le jeune passeur.

Il soupira bruyamment, une nouvelle fois en colère contre lui-même.

\- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Un nouveau tour de son imagination. Il se baissa et ramassa le ballon à ses pieds.

\- Eh, tu pourrais répondre quand même ! S'écria le nouvel arrivant après quelques secondes sans réponse.

Kageyama se redressa lentement. Il était bien là ? S'il se retournait, il tomberait bien sur le regard pétillant du jeune feinteur ? Il verrait bien ses cheveux en bataille et son air énervé d'être ainsi ignoré ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit lentement demi-tour. Qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement de voir que le rouquin était bien là, sur le pas de la porte. Les mains sur les hanches, il avait une moue boudeuse. Kageyama eu bien du mal à ne pas sourire devant cet air contrarié qu'affichait son coéquipier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda finalement Kageyama. Le Capitaine nous a donné notre soirée pour nous reposer je te rappelle, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et toi alors ? Répondit Hinata.

Il entra dans le gymnase avant de ramasser un des ballons encore au sol.

\- Fais-moi des passes ! S'exclama le rouquin de nouveau de bonne humeur.

\- Je m'entraîne au service, répondit Tobio.

\- Allez !

\- …

\- Mais allez, Kageyama ! Continua Hinata en sautant sur place, ballon en main.

\- Imbécile de Hinata ! Tu vas la fermer ! s'écria Kageyama avant de lancer un ballon sur le feinteur de l'équipe de Karasuno. Et puis tu ferais mieux d'améliorer tes réceptions. Elles sont toujours aussi mauvaises !

Hinata l'évita facilement avant de se remettre à bouder.

\- Vraiment pas sympa... marmonna Hinata.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dis ? Demanda Kageyama tout en s'approchant dangereusement du feinteur.

Hinata déglutit péniblement avant de chercher un endroit où se planquer. Ne trouvant aucun moyen de fuir, il prit son courage à deux mains et leva ses poings tremblants.

\- Tu veux... Tu veux te battre ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblant légèrement.

Kageyama s'arrêta à quelques pas de son coéquipier avant de le regarder de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Il soupira faiblement. Depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune rouquin, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça, soupirer encore et encore.

Le passeur de Karasuno fit finalement demi-tour avant d'ajouter :

\- Travaille tes réceptions correctement et je te ferais des passes, marmonna t-il.

Étant de dos il ne put voir le nouveau sourire rayonnant de Hinata, mais il le devina pourtant. Devant ce dernier Kageyama avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui résister longtemps, à lui et à ses caprices. La preuve, il cédait encore une fois.

\- C'est promis ? Demanda tout de même Hinata pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Oui, alors dépêche-toi de te mettre en place.

Ni une, ni deux, il ramassa les derniers ballons avant de se positionner de l'autre côté du filet, près à réceptionner les services de son passeur. Tout sourire, il commença à renvoyer un à un les services de son coéquipier qui ne manquait pas de lui hurler dessus quand il échouait. Un ballon rebondit contre ses bras avant de venir le frapper au visage. Hinata s'effondra au sol, les yeux fixant désormais le plafond, les mains sur le visage. Il ne vit pas une rapide lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Kageyama. Il ne vit pas non plus son empressement à venir le voir. Inquiet, mais il ne montrerait rien cette fois encore. Inquiet, mais personne ne devait le savoir, encore moins Hinata lui même. Inquiet ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dire :

\- T'es toujours aussi nul niveau réception. C'est pas avec ça qu'on va gagner...

\- C'est pas vrai ! Répondit Hinata en se redressant. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré je te signale ! Lui fit remarquer le rouquin.

\- Pas assez, répondit Kageyama. Tu es loin d'avoir un bon niveau. Allez debout, on reprend, lui répondit Kageyama.

Hinata fit une petite moue boudeuse avant de tendre la main vers le passeur de l'équipe. Kageyama regarda quelques secondes la main tendue du petit feinteur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il tendit sa propre main avant de la refermer sur celle du rouquin. Ce dernier était quelque peu étonné. Lui qui s'était attendu à recevoir une nouvelle réplique cinglante de la part de Kageyama pouvait désormais sentir la chaleur de sa main tout contre la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à ce simple contact. Ce léger sourire n'échappa pas au passeur de Karasuno et, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de jus, il relâcha rapidement sa prise. Hinata tituba légèrement, surprit et, d'une certaine manière, blessé.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda alors Hinata surpris.

Kageyama ne répondit rien. Observant simplement sa main. Il cherchait lui-même à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps quand il avait saisi la main de son coéquipier et maintenant c'était un sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait et cela le troublait de plus en plus.

Voyant que Kageyama était dans ses pensées, Hinata se rapprocha de lui. Encore un peu. Un peu plus... Leurs visages maintenant séparés par quelques millimètres seulement, Kageyama sembla enfin réagir. Il sursauta vivement avant de s'écarter d'un bond en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ! S'écria Kageyama sous le coup de la gêne.

Il avait bien du mal à ne pas rougir et cela fit s'interroger un peu plus Hinata.

\- Dis, t'es pas malade par hasard ? Demanda finalement Shōyō **.**

\- Pour... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda à son tour Kageyama en bégayant légèrement.

\- Et ben t'es tout rouge, répondit innocemment Hinata.

Gêné que son coéquipier l'ait remarqué, Kageyama fit volte-face et partit vers l'autre bout du terrain. Une fois arrivé aux pieds de l'estrade, il s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau. Il but quelques gorgées tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de rejeter au loin toutes ces nouvelles interrogations et tous ces doutes qui l'assaillaient. Hinata finit par le suivre avant de s'adosser au mur, juste à côté de son passeur.

Hinata tenta un regard vers son coéquipier, discrètement, pour ne pas l'énerver. Il regarda longuement Kageyama boire avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte du regard de Hinata sur lui. Il éloigna la gourde de sa bouche avant de se retourner vers le feinteur.

\- T'as un problème ? Demanda Kageyama de but en blanc.

\- J'ai soif, répondit alors Hinata. Passe-moi ta gourde, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main vers son partenaire de jeu.

Tobio regarda la main tendue du rouquin, sans réagir. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de s'emparer de cette main ? Pourquoi voulait-il de nouveau sentir la chaleur de cette dernière tout contre la sienne ? Pourquoi cette simple main avait-elle de don de hanter ses pensées ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Demanda finalement Kageyama en refermant la gourde. Tu n'avais qu'à prendre la tienne, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est que de l'eau. Et puis je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici du coup... commença Hinata avant de s'interrompre.

\- Tu ne l'as pas prise, conclut Kageyama à sa place.

Hinata hocha simplement la tête, sa main toujours tendue en direction de son partenaire. Il l'approcha doucement de la gourde avant de la refermer sur cette dernière. Kageyama lui lança un regard noir qui ne parvint tout de même pas à dissuader le plus petit de lâcher prise. Hinata déglutit péniblement devant la colère apparente de son passeur. Hinata commença à tirer légèrement sur la gourde, l'attirant vers lui. Kageyama ne se laissa pas faire et commença à la tirer lui aussi vers lui.

\- Allez, juste un peu... demanda Hinata.

\- J'ai dit NON ! Répondit Kageyama.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda alors le rouquin.

\- …

 _C'est vrai, pourquoi je ne veux pas ?_ Se demanda soudainement Kageyama. Il réfléchit quelques instants, ne trouvant pas la raison, jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination ne vienne à lui, le perturbant au plus haut point. Sous le coup de cette éventuelle raison, il lâcha soudainement la gourde ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber Hinata qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son partenaire lâche aussi soudainement la gourde. Emporté par son élan, Hinata se cogna la tête au sol, faisant une roulade arrière avant de se retrouver assis au sol, la gourde en main. Il secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux vers son partenaire, toujours sous le choc.

Kageyama n'avait plus que deux mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : "Baiser indirect". Était-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Hinata boire à sa gourde, après lui ? Pour une raison aussi futile et surtout stupide ? Il reprit finalement ses esprits se rendant alors compte qu'il avait désormais les mains vides. Il regarda ces dernières, avant de se tourner sur sa gauche. Il vit alors le rouquin au sol, sa gourde en main. Hinata tressaillit avant de l'ouvrir et de la porter à sa bouche. Kageyama ne loupa rien, observant minutieusement son partenaire boire. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire, il observa encore et encore. Comme s'il voulait graver cette image dans son esprit, il semblait ne pas pouvoir le lâcher du regard.

Finalement, Hinata retira la gourde de ses lèvres avant de la refermer.

\- Merci, dit-il tout sourire avant de la tendre à son propriétaire.

Kageyama regarda la gourde, la main de Hinata, avant de passer à son sourire. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il s'empara lentement de sa boisson avant de la poser sur l'estrade juste derrière lui. Alors que Hinata allait se relever, Kageyama se surprit à lui tendre la main pour l'aider. _Mais pourquoi je fais ça ?!_ Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Kageyama, ne comprenant pas lui-même la raison d'un tel comportement.

Hinata s'empara finalement de cette main tendue avant de se sentir tirer en avant. Une fois debout, il se sentit poussé tout contre le mur. Kageyama frappa le mur de sa main tout près du visage du rouquin. Hinata déglutit péniblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de son partenaire à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage avant de reporter son attention sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois la colère semblait se lire dans les yeux de son partenaire, mais, sans même savoir pourquoi ni comment, il avait l'impression que son regard cachait autre chose cette fois-ci.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, dit alors Kageyama sur le ton de la menace. Tu as compris ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Pour toute réponse Hinata hocha faiblement la tête.

Kageyama était encore sous le choc de la pensée qui avait traversé son esprit quand il avait vu le jeune feinteur boire à sa gourde. Si Hinata n'avait pas fait cela, jamais il n'aurait pensé à une telle chose. Si Hinata ne lui avait pas désobéi, il n'aurait pas toutes ces pensées se bousculant dans son esprit et surtout, il n'aurait pas à être aussi embarrassé qu'il l'était actuellement. Il savait pourtant que sa colère était déplacée, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Encore une fois tout retombait sur Hinata...

Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Hinata, Kageyama se sentait indéniablement attiré par ce dernier. Il fit lentement glisser sa main vers le visage du rouquin, le faisant légèrement sursauter quand sa main se posa délicatement sur sa joue. Hinata ne savait pas ce que comptait faire Kageyama, mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas peur. C'est finalement son visage que Kageyama commença à approcher. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Doucement, pour ne pas le faire fuir. Voyant que Hinata ne semblait pas prêt à fuir, Kageyama posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Délicatement, comme une légère caresse. Sensuellement, gravant ce doux instant dans son esprit. Passionnément, se sentant étrangement entier. Kageyama embrassa ainsi son partenaire durant de longues secondes qui lui parurent pourtant si courtes en même temps. Il écarta finalement son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, ôtant par la même occasion sa main. Il vit alors Hinata rouvrir lentement les yeux, un doux sourire sur le visage. Cette réaction rassura le passeur de Karasuno. Il avait laissé parler son cœur, laissant ses instincts le guider et il ne le regrettait finalement pas. Non, il avait même le sentiment d'avoir bien fait. Après une longue minute de silence, les yeux dans les yeux, Hinata demanda finalement à voix basse :

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?

Le cœur battant, Kageyama ne savait quoi répondre. Lui-même avait encore du mal à digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait tout de même d'embrasser son partenaire, mettant enfin un nom sur tous ces sentiments qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant : l'amour. Il se voyait tout de même mal répondre cela au rouquin. Il dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, sans même y réfléchir plus longuement :

\- Vois ça comme une récompense.

\- Une récompense pour quoi ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Pour ton entraînement, marmonna Kageyama quelque peu embarrassé.

Hinata se mit à sourire de plus belle. Devant cette réaction, Kageyama se détendit quelque peu. Son coéquipier ne semblait ni en colère ni perturbé plus que cela par ce qui venait de se passer. Bien au contraire, il semblait avoir... apprécié ? Bien qu'étonné par cette réaction, Kageyama ne demanda rien. Ils furent soudainement interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Kageyama s'éloigna finalement de son partenaire avant de se baisser pour prendre son téléphone dans la poche avant de son sac. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Kageyama se crispa alors avant de décrocher.

\- Oui ? Dit alors Kageyama.

\- J'espère que tu n'es plus au gymnase, dit Sawamura d'entrée de conversation.

\- Non, répondit Kageyama, sentant que si son capitaine apprenait qu'il y était encore, il se ferait sûrement engueuler.

\- Donc si je viens au gymnase, je ne trouverais personne ? Se renseigna le capitaine sentant le mensonge chez son kohai.

\- C'est ça, répondit Kageyama tout en sentant le stress le gagner de plus en plus.

\- Bien. Je dois passer voir Takeda sensei, je verrais en même temps si c'est bien vide. À demain alors.

Sawamura raccrocha. Kageyama fourra rapidement son portable dans son sac avant de se retourner vers Hinata.

\- Aide-moi à tout ranger ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Pourquoi on arrête déjà ? Demanda Hinata déçu.

\- Le Capitaine arrive et je lui aie dit que lorsqu'il passerait voir, l'endroit serait bien vide ! Ajouta Kageyama en ramassant rapidement les ballons au sol.

\- Et alors, tu as bien eu son autorisation, non ? Demanda ensuite le rouquin, ne comprenant pas l'empressement de son partenaire.

\- Oui, mais pour deux heures seulement... et elles sont écoulées ! Et puis qu'importe la raison, aide moi et c'est tout imbécile de Hinata !

C'est à contrecœur qu'il se mit à aider le passeur de Karasuno. Dix minutes après tout était nickel. Tobio referma finalement le gymnase, Hinata à deux pas derrière lui. Il vérifia aux alentours que leur capitaine n'était pas encore présent avant de partir rapidement vers le portail du lycée. Il espérait bien ne pas croiser Sawamura. Ce dernier savait se montrer effrayant quand il le voulait et Kageyama préférait donc ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Hinata trottinait à ses côtés.

\- On va gagner demain, j'espère que tu es prêt, dit alors Hinata.

\- Évidemment, répondit Kageyama.

\- Même si c'est le grand Roi, on ne perdra pas, continua Hinata.

\- On ne perdra contre personne, conclut Tobio.

Cette réponse fit sourire Hinata. Ils passèrent finalement le portail, une fois que Hinata eu récupéré son vélo. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Cinq minutes après leur départ du lycée, Sawamura faisait lui son entrée...


	2. Hinata Shōyō

_**Salut, salut !**_

 _ **Me voilà pour vous amener la suite et fin de cette petite fic !**_

 _ **J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il en sera de même de ce second.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, hormis :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit (ou grand) commentaire ! ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°02 : Hinata Shōyō.**_

C'est dans le calme que Hinata fit le chemin du retour vers son domicile. Même s'il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il avait pu finalement s'entraîner un peu. De plus, il n'avait pas été seul, Kageyama aussi était présent. Bien que ce dernier avait eu un comportement assez différent par rapport à d'habitude, cela ne l'avait pas spécialement dérangé, bien au contraire il était même plutôt ravi d'avoir pu découvrir une autre facette du passeur. Surtout qu'il était sûrement le seul à la connaître. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur, le faisant alors pédaler encore plus vite... si c'était possible !

Une fois chez lui, le repas terminé et le bain pris, Hinata se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se devait d'être en forme pour le lendemain matin. Pourtant, le sommeil refusait toujours de le gagner après une heure à tourner en rond dans son lit. Le jeune feinteur n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans ses pensées. Bien évidemment leur dernière défaite contre Aoba Jōsai le hantait encore, son attaque qui rebondissait contre le mur adverse avant de retomber dans leur camp, sonnant leur défaite, était gravée à tout jamais dans son esprit. Mais ce qui le tenait surtout éveillé ce n'était pas la pensée du match du lendemain, mais bien celle des lèvres de Kageyama sur les siennes. La douce caresse de ces dernières et la chaleur de la main de son partenaire sur sa joue. Il passa son index sur ses lèvres, retraçant le parcours de celles de son coéquipier.

Il avait toujours vu Kageyama comme son plus grand rival. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient du même côté du filet, il était devenu son plus grand allié. Mais, et maintenant ? Il avait bien comprit qu'avec le temps, son regard sur le passeur avait peu à peu changé. Kageyama avait, même si ce n'était sûrement pas volontaire, gagné sa confiance et il était même prêt à dire son amitié. Mais qu'était-ce que cette drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand les lèvres de Kageyama s'étaient posée sur les siennes ? Quel était ce sentiment qui s'était alors déversé dans tout son corps ? Il ne le savait pas et se voyait mal demander conseil à Tanaka ou à Noya. Le fait que Kageyama l'ait embrassé n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire aussi facilement, il se rendait compte que c'était quelque chose d'assez personnelle. De plus, Kageyama ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il pourrait s'excuser. Perdre la confiance du passeur était la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde.

Il s'endormit finalement avec le nom de Kageyama sur les lèvres. Le lendemain matin il était fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée de tournoi préliminaire. Une fois au gymnase avec le reste de l'équipe, ils durent s'échauffer.

Comme prévu ce ne fut pas un match facile. Wakunan commença le match au service... Le coup le plus dur ne fut pas les ballons qui revenaient sans cesse, mais bien l'accident de Sawamura. Son départ risquait de faire baisser le moral de l'équipe. Pourtant, Enoshita s'en sortit bien en tant que remplaçant, aidant même grandement à la victoire de l'équipe, en trois sets :25-20, 20-25, 25-23.

Les demi-finales étaient enfin arrivées. Ils se placèrent dans les gradins pour voir la fin du match entre Aoba Jōsai et Datekō. Assis au côté de Kageyama, Hinata se sentait quelque peu perturbé en repensant aux événements de la veille ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son partenaire. En apparence tout du moins. Tobio avait lui même encore du mal à regarder Hinata dans les yeux sans se souvenir de leur baiser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses sentiments venir les gêner dans leurs matchs. De plus, tant que Hinata n'en reparlait pas, il ne voyait pas de raison de le faire lui-même. C'était assez embarrassant comme ça. La victoire d' Aoba Jōsai leur donna le nom de leur prochain adversaire.

La revanche contre le grand roi avait sonné. La tension était évidemment palpable dans le gymnase où Karasuno s'entraînait. Hinata s'approcha finalement de Kageyama assis au sol. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire au juste ? Lui parler de la veille avec tout le monde autour n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée après tout...

\- Toi aussi tu commences à flipper ? Dit-il finalement.

\- Mmm, grogna Kageyama en relevant la tête.

Hinata se mit instinctivement en position de défense, mais Kageyama baissa de nouveau la tête, continuant à se limer les ongles.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement. Oikawa san est fort après tout.

\- Tu as vraiment du mal face au grand roi, dit Hinata en faisant tourner le ballon sur son doigt. Moi aussi, remarque. Mais tu avais hâte de l'affronter, non ? Remarqua Hinata.

\- Tu n'y peux rien quand tu as peur, ajouta Tobio. "C'est les six meilleurs qui gagneront", dit-alors Kageyama à Hinata. J'avais entendu Iwaisumi san dire ça à Oikawa san un jour, se rappela le passeur de Karasuno. À l'époque, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il lui sortait un truc si évident. "Une équipe de six joueurs chevronnés sera forcément forte." Mais maintenant j'ai compris. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire ce n'était pas d'additionner, mais de multiplier la force des autres joueurs. Qu'elle que soit l'équipe, Oikawa san saura toujours tirer le meilleur de ses attaquants mieux que moi.

\- Mmm, tu crois?, répondit alors Hinata tout en continuant de jouer avec le ballon de volley. Même si c'est le cas, Karasuno est l'exception, pas vrai ? Dit-il en souriant.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait ou non réussi à remonter le moral de son partenaire, mais il l'espérait bien. Kageyama, bien que souvent méchant dans ses propos avait finalement toujours été là pour lui. C'était aussi grâce à lui et à ses passes qu'il pouvait jouer aussi librement une fois sur le cours. Il voulait le remercier pour tout ce que Kageyama avait fait pour lui... même si ce n'était pas vraiment volontairement. Ces dernières paroles avaient semblé toucher son partenaire.

Sawamura les appela enfin, le match des demi-finales pouvait commencer. Après quelques joutes verbales, le match commença avec Aoba Jōsai au service. Le set se passa plutôt bien pour l'équipe de Karasuno et même si Hinata avait été un peu contrarié en début de partie de ne pas attaquer, il s'était vite mis parfaitement dans le match. Alors qu'il ne leur manquait plus qu'un point avant de remporter le premier set le coach d'Aoba Jōsai décida de faire entrer un nouveau joueur. Nouveau joueur qui leur posa bien des problèmes et ce malgré le gain du premier set, 25-23.

Le second fut tout aussi acharné, mais il revint cette fois-ci à l'équipe du grand roi, malgré l'entrée en jeu de Yamaguchi et l'utilisation parfaite de son service flottant. Il avait bien aidé son équipe, montrant qu'ils pouvaient désormais compter sur lui. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit et un troisième set avait alors été nécessaire pour les départager et ainsi savoir laquelle des deux équipes irait en finale.

Le troisième, tout comme les deux premiers montra parfaitement les talents de tous les joueurs, mais c'est finalement Karasuno qui l'emporta deux sets à un : 25-23, 26-28, 26-24. Heureux comme jamais, Hinata ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : ils avaient gagné. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la première personne qu'il remercia mentalement fut Kageyama. Bien qu'il s'était rendu compte tenir à lui, il se demandait de plus en plus : à quel point ? Alors que tout le monde était survolté par la victoire, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de détailler Kageyama. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier l'emplit d'une douce sensation de plaisir. Rien à voir avec le plaisir de la victoire, non, il était sûr qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Une envie soudaine l'envahit peu à peu... Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer sur le match, tout son être semblait le réclamer...

Il s'approcha de Kageyama et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Dis, j'ai bien joué, non ?

Kageyama se retourna vers le rouquin, quelque peu surpris par la question.

\- On peut dire ça, même si tu as encore fait pas mal d'erreurs, imbécile. Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ? Demanda le passeur.

\- Dis, j'ai le droit à une récompense alors ? Murmura le rouquin, les yeux pétillants d'envie.

Kageyama déglutit péniblement. Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle demande ? Comment résister à Hinata et à la moue quémandeuse qu'il affichait maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il dire non à un baiser de Hinata ? Il regarda autour de lui. La foule des spectateurs autour d'eux, les joueurs des équipes adverses, mais surtout les autres joueurs de Karasuno l'empêchaient d'accepter cette demande. C'est donc avec regret qu'il reprit :

\- Imbécile, tu vois pas le monde qu'il y a ici ?!

C'est maintenant une moue boudeuse qu'affichait le feinteur de Karasuno.

\- Après alors ? Tenta Hinata.

Il voulait tellement ressentir cette douce ivresse qu'il avait ressenti la veille, ce sentiment d'être pleinement à sa place, tout contre Kageyama. Le sentiment de se sentir entier, comme jamais. Le sentiment que jamais il ne se lasserait de la douceur des lèvres de Kageyama contre les siennes. Non, au risque de se montrer égoïste, il avait bien l'intention d'en demander plus. Il espérait juste que cela ne dérangerait pas Kageyama. Quelque chose lui disait bien que non, cela ne le gênerait pas. Mais dans ce cas, tous ces sentiments étranges et pourtant si plaisants qu'il ressentait envers Kageyama était-ce ce que le commun des mortels appelait l'amour ?

Kageyama déglutit difficilement avant de hocher faiblement la tête. Impatient et paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec celui qu'il était venu à aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Sugawara vint les féliciter, prenant Hinata dans ses bras alors que Tanaka donnait une tape violente dans le dos de Kageyama.

Après un débriefing au gymnase du lycée de Karasuno, les joueurs de l'équipe commencèrent tous à partir un à un.

\- On s'arrête en chemin prendre un truc à grignoter ? Proposa Noya à ses coéquipier.

\- Ah ouais, je meurs de faim ! S'écria Tanaka.

\- C'est qui qui régale ? Demanda alors le libéro quand Asumane, Sugawara et Sawamura acceptèrent eux aussi la proposition.

Les joueurs se regardèrent chacun leur tour.

\- Je suis fauché moi, remarqua Nishinoya.

\- De même, ajouta Tanaka.

\- Allez, c'est moi qui paie. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, ajouta Sawamura.

Hinata s'approcha de Kageyama.

\- Tu fais quoi toi ? Demanda le rouquin au passeur

\- Je vais demander à rester un peu. Et toi ? Demanda Kageyama sans pour autant regarder Hinata dans les yeux.

C'était ici, il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures, qu'ils avaient échangés un baiser... et même plusieurs en fait. Hinata profita du fait que Kageyama ne le regardait pas en face pour le détailler une fois de plus, de plus près cette fois-ci. Grand, mince, musclé sans l'être trop, il devait admettre que s'il était une fille il le trouverait sûrement mignon voir plus encore... Mais il n'était pas une fille et n'avait donc aucune raison de penser à Kageyama de cette façon. Il n'en avait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis où était le mal après tout ? Il était le seul à éveiller chez lui de tels sentiments et espérait bien que son partenaire ressente la même chose. Il se rendait alors compte qu'il développait une certaine possessivité envers Kageyama. Il n'était à personne d'autre que lui. C'était son passeur et il était celui à qui il destinait ses passes. Lui et personne d'autre !

\- Tu as l'accord du capitaine ? Demanda alors Hinata.

Devant le regard fuyant de Kageyama il devina que non. Hinata s'éloigna de lui avant de se rapprocher de Sawamura qui parlait aux autres joueurs avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, leur donnant les derniers conseils avant le match de demain.

\- Capitaine ! S'écria presque le rouquin.

\- Oui ? Répondit le Daichi en se retournant vers le feinteur.

Quand il vit Kageyama s'approcher d'eux, et devant leurs regards déterminés, il devina ce que les deux premières années avaient en tête.

\- Encore vous deux, évidemment, dit Sawamura en secouant la tête.

\- Capitaine, commença Hinata déterminé, on...

Sawamura leva la main, interrompant le jeune joueur.

\- C'est bon, qu'importe ce que je pourrais dire vous vous entraînerez quand même.

Hinata ne put que sourire en comprenant que Sawamura n'allait pas les en empêcher.

\- Mais pas plus d'une heure alors. Le match de demain s'annonce encore plus dur que ceux d'aujourd'hui et je vous veux en forme à 200%. Surtout que le match pourrait aller en cinq sets cette fois-ci, leur rappela Sawamura.

\- On n'en fera pas trop, dit alors Kageyama.

\- Vous en faite déjà trop en vous entraînant maintenant, remarqua Sawamura. De toute façon tu as encore la clé du gymnase, je te laisse donc fermer.

\- Oui, répondit Tobio.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipe quittèrent peu à peu le gymnase laissant les deux premières années seuls. Un lourd silence prit place.

\- Tu me fais des passes ? Demanda alors Hinata.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, la tension était plus que palpable et Kageyama sentait peu à peu le stress le gagner ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du rouquin. En réalité, il stressait tout autant que Kageyama, et voulait briser à tout prix ce silence qui ne faisait que le gêner davantage.

Voyant qu'aucun son ne sortait, Kageyama hocha simplement la tête. Hinata partit chercher les ballons laissant Tobio seul avec ses pensées. Hinata revint finalement avec le panier plein de ballons Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se faisaient des passes, la tension diminuait peu à peu. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils s'entraînaient quand ils durent s'arrêter de nouveau pour aller récupérer les ballons. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé de toute la première demi-heure et ce fut encore dans le silence qu'ils rassemblèrent les ballons éparpillés. Ils posèrent en même temps la main sur le même ballon, le seul qui restait encore au sol. Ils levèrent simultanément la tête, croisant le regard de l'autre. Sous la gêne ils détournèrent le regard et Hinata lâcha le ballon. Kageyama et lui retournèrent vers l'estrade, posant le ballon en chemin. Chacun s'emparant de sa gourde d'eau. Alors que Hinata s'apprêtait à boire à la sienne, il se souvint des événements de la veille et ajouta alors :

\- J'ai soif. Passe-moi ta gourde.

Kageyama faillit s'étouffer, surpris par cette remarque. Il se tourna vers son partenaire.

\- Tu as déjà ta gourde je te signale ! Remarqua Kageyama les joues quelques peu rosies sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la tienne que je veux, ajouta Hinata, l'air déterminé.

Kageyama avait encore une fois du mal à lâcher le regard de Hinata. Encore une fois il se sentait hypnotisé par le regard si franc et déterminé du rouquin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était exactement ce que son partenaire ressentait aussi. Il tendit finalement sa gourde à son coéquipier qui but longuement. Alors qu'il reposait la gourde sur l'estrade, Hinata se tourna vers son partenaire.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il le cœur battant la chamade, et ma récompense ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer la manière dont il lui demanderait sa "récompense" pour son match. Tous les deux avaient bien conscience que cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple récompense. C'était bien un nouveau baiser que le petit rouquin demandait finalement.

Lentement Kageyama leva sa main droite vers le visage de Hinata. De peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination, pourtant Hinata était bien là et à aucun moment il ne chercha à fuir. Il déposa finalement sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avant de s'approcher de lui et de baisser son visage vers celui du plus petit. Pressé de pouvoir à nouveau sentir les lèvres de Kageyama s'emparer des siennes, Hinata se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Tout comme la veille, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avant de s'éloigner, de se chercher, se trouvant de nouveau. Hinata referma finalement ses mains sur le maillot de Kageyama, attirant le corps du plus grand tout contre lui. Alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, Tobio glissa sa langue entre celles-ci, partant à la recherche de sa consœur. Il put sentir le corps de Shōyō frissonner tout contre le sien. Leurs langues se caressaient, se titillaient, entamant un lent ballet emplit de sensualité. Un doux et faible soupir se fit entendre ce qui fit sourire Kageyama. Sentant ce sourire moqueur, Hinata mit fin au baiser.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! S'énerva Hinata.

\- Pas de tout, répondit Kageyama. Bon, peut-être un peu, admis Tobio, mais si ça t'ennuie tant que ça je m'en vais, remarqua Kageyama faisant semblant de s'éloigner.

\- Non, s'écria presque Hinata en retenant son partenaire.

\- Dans ce cas ne te plains pas.

Kageyama poussa Hinata contre le mur avant de s'emparer une nouvelle de fois de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus gourmand et enivrant que les précédents. Hinata se sentait peu à peu réagir. Alors que Kageyama faisait finalement glisser une de ses mains sous le maillot du rouquin, ce dernier rendit un peu plus les armes.

\- Kage... yama, murmura péniblement Hinata. Encore...

Ledit Kageyama ôta avec empressement le maillot du plus petit avant d'entamer une lente descente le long du corps de Hinata, déposant ça et là de doux baisers papillons. Il joua de sa langue avec les tétons durcis par le plaisir du rouquin. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Shōyō qui s'empressa de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Non, j'aime bien ta voix, ajouta Kageyama les joues en feu.

Il continua sa lente descente jusqu'au niveau du short de Hinata. Il passa délicatement sa main, et put ainsi sentir le membre de Hinata gorgé de plaisir. Il déglutit péniblement avant de lever les yeux vers Hinata. Ce dernier, frustré que Kageyama ne fasse plus rien, ne trouva rien de mieux à dire, comme pour l'encourager à continuer :

\- Je t'aime Kageyama.

Le dire à voix haute lui fit prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour son partenaire et ce depuis un moment maintenant, même s'il n'en avait vraiment pris conscience que la veille. Telle une princesse éveillée par le baiser de son prince, tous ses doutes et toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolés, et ce pour de bon.

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cet aveu, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il sourit faiblement avant de caresser délicatement l'entrejambe de Hinata. Il baissa lentement son short avant de donner un coup de langue sur le bout du membre de Hinata. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un doux frisson de remonter le long de son échine. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur tous le plaisir que Kageyama faisait naître en lui alors qu'il commençait à lécher son membre sur toute la longueur. Hinata sentit ses jambes trembler, mais elles ne cédèrent pas pour autant. Il sentit finalement Kageyama engouffrer son membre dans sa bouche, suçotant légèrement le bout de ce dernier.

Jamais le rouquin n'avait pensé un jour ressentir autant de plaisir d'un coup et encore moins des mains même de Kageyama. Jamais il ne regretterait de l'avoir un jour rencontré et encore moins de s'être retrouvé dans le même lycée et la même équipe que lui. Jamais il ne regretterait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et encore moins de lui en avoir fait part. C'était par hasard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et par hasard qu'ils s'étaient aimés et il comptait bien tout faire pour ne jamais plus quitter ses bras. Ne supportant plus tout ce plaisir que Kageyama déclenchait en lui, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard quelque peu inquiet de son coéquipier. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de refermer ses mains sur le visage de Kageyama et d'initier le prochain baiser.

Tous les deux désormais assis sur le sol, les jambes de Hinata sur les cuisses de Kageyama, le rouquin tenta lui aussi de donner un peu de plaisir à son partenaire et porta sa main sur son membre qui ne semblait qu'attendre ça.

\- Ensemble... murmura Hinata.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le point de non retour, chacun donnant du plaisir à l'autre. Alors que l'extase s'emparait de chaque centimètre carré de leurs êtres, Hinata se laissa tomber, las, dans les bras de Kageyama qui n'hésita pas à les passer autour de la taille du plus petit. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, profitant simplement de la chaleur du corps de l'autre quand Kageyama les ramena à la réalité.

\- Il va falloir ranger, dit-il alors.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie, remarqua alors Hinata tout en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Pour le faire taire, Kageyama lui vola un énième baiser. La moue boudeuse disparut bien vite, laissant à la place un nouveau sourire sur le visage du rouquin. Kageyama se releva. Une fois complètement rhabillé, il tendit sa main à Hinata qui la prit immédiatement, sans aucune hésitation. Ils nettoyèrent rapidement la pièce, rangeant les ballons à leur place.

\- On y va ? Demanda Kageyama une fois le gymnase fermé.

\- Mmm, fut la seule réponse de Hinata.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du gymnase, Hinata s'empara de la main de Kageyama, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il regarda discrètement la réaction de son partenaire et fut bien heureux de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Au fait, moi aussi je t'aime, dit alors Kageyama les joues légèrement rosées.

Hinata sourit simplement. Il l'avait bien deviné, mais il était heureux comme jamais de pouvoir tout de même l'entendre.

\- Dis Kageyama, j'aurais aussi droit à une récompense quand on aura gagné contre Shiratori Zawa ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Kageyama outré que Hinata ait pu poser une question aussi évidente.

\- J'ai hâte alors.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le lycée main dans la main bien déçus de devoir déjà se séparer. Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi serait fait l'avenir, ils savaient tout de même que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils surmonteraient tout ça ensemble, unis comme jamais. Ils vaincraient un à un tous les adversaires qui se présenteraient devant eux. Ensemble, sans oublier leur équipe. Ils avanceraient d'un pas déterminé, plus forts que jamais...


End file.
